


ùwú

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, because i wrote this at 2am, lapslock, markhyuck, short but sweet, smut? but not really its just a handjob, there's no plot really, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'i look so bad markie-''i call bullshit,' mark huffed in disbeliefmark just wants to prove to his hyuckie how cute he is.





	ùwú

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic here on ao3 so please me nice heheheh also don't bash me saying markhyuck are minors y'all know fucking well they aren't,,, besides there's not a lot of sexual content in this fic n e ways  
> so read it if you want to if you don't want to please don't spread negativity in the comments thank uuuu ^^

'oh my god you look fucking adorable.’  
donghyuck timidly stepped out from the bathroom, quite literally drowning in mark’s hoodie, his fluffy hair sticking out at odd places, long sleeves dangling at his sides, hem of the pale pink garment reaching till the middle of his thighs.  
donghyuck blushed a bright red and stumbled into mark’s chest, nuzzling into it in embarrassment.  
‘i look so bad markie-‘  
‘i call bullshit,’ mark huffed in disbelief as he sat down on his bed, donghyuck still clinging onto him like a koala. he gently pushed donghyuck on the shoulders to look at his face, subconsciously smiling at how good his boyfriend looked in his clothes.   
mark grasped the side of donghyuck’s face with two hands, peppering soft kisses on his forehead, nose and cheeks, making donghyuck giggle.  
he’s glad he’s made his baby happy.  
‘you’re always beautiful inside and out in my eyes hyuckie, no matter what anyone says,’ and mark pressed a kiss to donghyuck’s lips.  
their lips fit together perfectly, moulding against each other. donghyuck’s lips were so soft and plump, and tasted a bit like peach.   
mark pulled donghyuck closer to him, allowing donghyuck to straddle him, lips still connected. the butterflies in mark’s stomach were going haywire and he didn’t want it to stop, hands sliding under the hoodie to gently stroke donghyuck’s sides. this made him hitch his breath, turning red in the face yet again as he wrapped his arms around mark’s neck in attempt to deepen the kiss.  
mark obliged and gently pulled on donghyuck’s bottom lip, which made him whimper and open his mouth. using this chance, mark glided his tongue across donghyuck’s lips and into his mouth, licking inside the warm cavern and moving to his neck.  
donghyuck arched his back in pleasure as mark attacked his neck and collarbones, biting and sucking, leaving little red marks everywhere and licking each one he made.   
mark stopped for a second to look at his handiwork, a ruined and needy donghyuck with his lips swollen and red, hickeys decorating his neck and collarbones.  
beautiful.  
mark made one last bite on the juncture between donghyuck’s neck and shoulder when donghyuck subconsciously grinded on mark, letting out a short moan.  
they both froze in shock, one more embarrassed than the other.  
mark smirked.  
‘are u needy hyuckie, do you want me to help you with that?’  
donghyuck whimpered and nodded desperately.  
mark moved his hand from the inside of the hoodie and slid it down to donghyuck’s boxers, palming him through it, making him pant and mewl in pleasure, tucking his head on mark’s shoulder.   
his boxers were already wet, so mark reached inside of his boxers, slowly stroking donghyuck’s cock. he didn’t want to keep his baby waiting.  
donhyuck’s mouth was turned into a silent ‘o’ as he cried mark’s name and bucked his hips against his hand, letting out short and quiet moans.  
‘i- im so close markie’, donghyuck managed to pant out. hearing his, mark began to stroke him faster, once again making donghyuck mewl in shock and pleasure.  
mark joined his lips with donghyuck as he came, feeling the come sliding down his hand.   
donghyuck hid his face in mark’s chest again.  
‘ i love you baby’  
‘i-i love you too’


End file.
